prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erikakurumi99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hanasaki Tsubomi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 16:40, October 16, 2010 Violation of Image Policy Sorry for this but you should read the Pretty Cure Wiki:Rules as you've now violated the current image policy. You have several Fanart copyright violations in the last few minutes. Consider this your first warning. Shadowneko 14:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :sorry but it's time for warning #2. You uploaded more useless fanart that is not linked or used on any page. Please reread the image policy. If I need any more fanart/copyrigt volations the next time you get temp. banned. Shadowneko 14:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Siren page Sorry guy but I'm tried of this edit war which is why you got/have a 24hr ban. The Siren page will stay just that as "Siren" and I will not allow it to be renamed. If you try this again my ban stick will fly on it's own but I'm willing to discuss this. To me Siren is always siren and the fact that she can't be in her cat form anymore does not matter and Hummy(SPC) agrees with me. You can still edit your own talk page so if you want to tell me why you should be unbanned and I'm a nice guy so go ahead and explain. Shadowneko 16:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Suite pretty cure Dear Erikakurumi99, I have noticed that she has used of my images and i kindly asks her to raise her or to put some signal to make to undestand her that ere his. BY Cure Synphon.Cure Miracle 18:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) dear Erikakurumi99, this is the second time that I am telling you him please not to use my images and this time respond me from Cure Synphon Dear Erikakurumi99, I have noticed that you are taggatas in of my photos of the pretty cure. Please do not him/it anymore. By Cure Shymphony Reply no, you're wrong. it's mine. I own download at zerochan. so, don't violate me to give my photos. Thank you. one more, do not steal images from User:Cornelia.alo because he is my sister. (216673 1785504012123 1675209951 1258189 2692375 n.jpg)- Ellen_siren Excuse me people in a user dispute I'd rather not get dragged into this. I'm being semi-tolerant of galleries on user pages but any more shenanigans out of anyone and I'm going on a fanart and subtitled picture witch hunt. This means I'm gonna find the stuff and delete it as fast as I find it no matter where it's linked. I'm willing to play impartial judge but this whole picture mess is pushing my limit. Shadowneko 21:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) page Hello, I'm sorry for delete the gallery in article page suite pretty cure. sumimasen. Ellen siren 17:35, 24 October, 2011 yet another warning Do not uploading pictures over existing ones. I have issued warnings about this in general before. You mistake has been reverted and the file you uploaded has been renamed to noise04.jpg. Please rename files before uploading them. Shadowneko 16:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC)